by my side
by Chihaya musashi
Summary: Summary: suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, sukiyo...solomon. aku mencintaimu (soloshe)
1. prolog

Summary: suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, sukiyo...solomon. aku mencintaimu (soloshe)

Disclaimer: magi hanya milik shinobu ohtaka.

Genre: romance and humor

Warning! Tentu saja OOC, gajenya ga ketulungan! lebay tingkat galaxy, romance ga tentu, kalo typo i'm sorry, bahasa campuran.

Pairing: Solomon and sheba

Not like? Don't read!

.

.

.

 _Love is blind._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sheba P.O.V

Konnichiwa! Namaku Sheba. Aku berencana akan menikah pada umur 24. Mempunyai pacar akan kuusahakan semester ini, semester II kelas 3-1 SMA. Aku selalu memberi _support_ kepada orang- orang yang bermasalah dengan cinta. Apa? Tipe idealku? Emm…. Dingin, kuat, romantis dan… yang mengerti perasaan ceweknya!

"Sheba!" panggil seseorang melambaikan tangannya didepan mataku

"naniyo! Ugo!" sebalku menggembungkan pipi "kamu merusak imajinasiku!"

"Sheba, janganlah hanya berimajinasi, lakukan imajinasimu itu" seru seseorang dengan lembut

"Momo, sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Akukan tidak bilang jika aku berimajinasi memiliki seorang pacar" balasku dengan nada datar

"hee, bisa saja" ejek Ugo

"BUKAN AKU DOANK YANG JOMBLO, BAKA!" bentakku tidak tahan

"Sheba, jangan teriak-teriak, ah! Ini diperpustakaan loh" tegur Momo menutup bukunya

"sumimasen" balasku dengan nada rendah

"Solomon jehoahaz Abraham, ya?" gerutu Momo

"eh?" bingungku dan Ugo serempak

"dia lagi populerkan? Katanya dia pintar dibidang apapun. Pelajaran, olahraga, lukis, memasak. Cakep lagi, benar-benar tipe ideal cewek. Kelakuannya dingin, lagi" Lanjut Momo melihatku dengan tatapan tajam

Na-nani?

"DAN dia sekelas denganmu" sambungnya menutup mata tajamnya yang nyeselin "3-1"

Eh? Dia kesurupan apa sih tiba tiba nyeremin?

Momopun menyangkal kepalanya disebelah kanan dengan tangan kanannya, sambil menutup matanya.

"apakah dia mangsa pertamamu?" tanyanya membuka bukunya lagi dan menutupnya lagi.

"e-eh?" kagetku

Diapun dengan langsung menatapku atau biasa dibilang me- _mendeath-glare_ ku.

"ta-tauuu! Pi-pikir aja sendiri!" jawabku memalingkan wajah dari _death-glare_ nya.

Akupun mengambil buku bacaanku yang tadi kubaca dan kukembalikan ke rak buku yang ada diperpustakaan. Dengan langsung aku berjalan cepat menuju kelasku. Ha?! Mangsa?! Emang aku hewan?! memangsa gitu?! Mungkin aku disamain sama kelinci kali, ya? -_-

" _dia pintar dibidang apapun. Pelajaran, olahraga, lukis, memasak. Cakep lagi. Benar-benar tipe ideal cewek. Kelakuannya dingin, lagi"_

Solomon, ya… pantesan saat itu Arba langsung ingin berkenalan dengannya. Jadi, dia sesempurna itu?

 _Give me the perfects human because, I'm not perfects._

Ha?

Sampai, dikelas aku melihat Arba sedang berusaha berbicara dengan Solomon, tetapi Solomon tidak merespon sama sekali. Sempurna? Sem….pur….na?

" _apakah dia mangsa pertamamu?"_

ARGH! Taulah!

Tempat dudukku berada disamping Solomon belakang Arba. Momo dan Ugo berkelas 3-3 jadi,aku tidak mempunyai teman di kelas ini kecuali, Arba. Masih ada sisa 15 menit jam istirahat. Aku habiskan dengan menggambar _doodle._ Aku sekali kali melihat orang sebelah kiriku yaitu Solomon yang melihat jendela menatap langit biru yang indah. Indah….

"cuacanya bagus,ya" sahutku berdiri disebelah meja Solomon

"ha?" dia melihatku

Dia menatapkuu…

"hn,," balasnya singkat

"hahh… aku selalu kagum dengan langit." Kataku menatap langit dengan senyum manis "karena, langit tetaplah indah saat dia menangis, tidak sepertiku."

"aku tidak" ujarnya dengan nada rendah

"aku kagum kepada langit karena dia bisa menggambarkan awan yang indah." Lanjutnya

"Solomon!" aku berjalan ke depan meja Solomon.

Bola matanya mengikuti gerak-gerikku yang berjalan ke depannya.

"haahh.." dia menghela nafas

Eh?

"mengapa kau pendiam?" tanyaku menahan amarah

"ha?" bingungnya

' _teng tong teng teng'_

"semua duduk!" suruh wali kelasku

"ah! Sudah masuk!" aku dengan cepat kembali ke tempat dudukku.

Solomon yang sepertinya melihatku, aku balas dengan senyuman dan menoleh kearahnya.

"sukiyo"

.

.

.

 _Love is blind_

.

.

.

 **Okeh! Chapter pertama sudah di upload. Bagaimana? Sedih? Senang? Kecewa? Bingung? Bahagia? (author banyak Tanya!). sorry, sorry! Ini fanfic pertama author semoga gajenya dimaklumi… oh, iya jangan lupa RnR, loh!** **maaf, ya kalo tanda baca salah..T-T. author ga sabar nunggu RnR dari readers sekalian...** **Dan…. SUMIMASEN KALAU GAJENYA BENERAN GA KETOLONGAN! #kabur**

 **Author note:**

 **Maaf kalo sedikit dan kepotong**.,


	2. perencanaan memulai petualangan

Summary: suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, sukiyo...solomon. aku mencintaimu (soloshe)

Disclaimer: magi hanya milik shinobu ohtaka.

Genre: romance and humor

Warning! Tentu saja OOC, gajenya ga ketulungan! lebay tingkat galaxy, romance ga tentu, kalo typo i'm sorry, bahasa campuran.

Pairing: Solomon and sheba

Not like? Don't read!

.

.

.

" _The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams."_

.

.

.

Solomon P.O.V

Aku berjalan menulusuri lorong SMA alma toran. Tak peduli dengan tatapan semua orang kepadaku. Istirahat ke-2 sudah dimulai. Dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan yang berada di lantai 2. Sampai di perpustakaan, tatapan semua orang tidak berubah. Semua melihatku dengan tatapan menilai. Karena, sepertinya tahun ini aku cukup populer. Malas juga, ditatapi seperti itu.

"YA BUKAN GITU DONK! BENCONG!" teriak seseorang dengan keras yang membubarkan tatapan semua terhadapku.

Karena, aku tidak peduli aku hanya mengambil buku pengetahuan alam, dan duduk ditempat yang kosong dan tidak ada seorangpun di meja itu.

"di-a bu-kan mang-sa-ku! Grrrrr…" seru seorang cewek yang duduk dimeja depanku bersama 2 cowok yang tersenyum miring.

"Sheba, janganlah kaku!" ucap salah satu dari 2 cowok itu.

Ternyata itu Sheba. Aku hanya melanjutkan membaca buku. Aku bukannya menguping lo. Aku hanya mempunyai t-e-l-i-n-g-a.

"bukankah dia cakep?" ujar cowok satunya

"yaiyalah! Namanya pangeran sekolah!" balas Sheba berteriak kecil "lagian, kalian setiap istirahat manggil aku ke perpus hanya untuk menjodohkanku?!"

"kamii,, hanya tidak ingin sahabat kami jomblo….." jawab kedua cowok itu serempak dan santai

"geh! Dasar! Inikan hidup saya dimohon untuk TIDAK mencampuri kisah cinta saya… MY love story…." Balas Sheba yang sepertinya menahan amarah "lagian kalian juga jomblo!"

"aku ada Scheherazade"jawab satu cowok dengan cepat

"aku tinggal bilang iya, terus jadi deh. Cewek gw" jawab satunya

"na-?!" kaget Sheba

Tte?! Kenapa aku malah focus ke pembicaraan mereka?! Fokuss…. Fokusss…. KEBUKU!

"Solomon jeoahaz Abraham…" ucap salah satu cowok

 _Deg!_

"hey! Jangan memanggilnya dengan nama panjangnya terus.." sahut Sheba "kepanjangan…"

"pfftt…. BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa mereka bertiga lepas dari mulut mereka

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR… YAKAN NGGAK PANJANG BANGET!

Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk dengan membawa buku yang tadi kubaca, dan melewati meja mereka sekilas melihat kemereka yang belum selesai tertawa padahal, udah dilihat banyak orang di perpustakaan. Aku memutuskan untuk meminjam buku itu dan akan kukembalikan pada lusa depan. Mending bawa pulang daripada mendengar sindiran mereka bertiga. Aku kesal! Sebal! Marah! Tetapi, kenapa aku merasa sedikit senang apa karena….

"akhirnya ada yang mengejekku?"

Sheba P.O.V

"HAHAhahahahahahahahahaha…." Tawa kami mulai memudar

.

.

.

.

.

"udah pergi dia?" tanyaku berdiri dari tempat duduk dan melihat kedepan tepatnya pintu keluar perpustakaan

"kayaknya udah!" jawab Ugo melihat kebelakang

"beneran?" Tanya Momo

"iya." Balas Ugo

"fiuhh…" aku menghela nafas

"hampirrrrrrr aja" lega Ugo "kalo, Momo ga bilang ada Solomon dibelakang kita habis deh kita"

.

.

.

"jadi, gimana?" tanyaku kembali duduk

"kamu harus ngungkapin perasaanmu!" jawabnya Momo

"heeeeeeeeee?" kagetku dengan nada datar

"harus! Kau sudah mengejarnya dari SMP kelas 2-1. Udah LIMA tahun terus ga mau ngungkapin perasaanmmu?" lanjut Momo serius "LAKUKAN!"

"wakarimasuta!" balasku cepat

"kau mempunyai 2 frase bukan?" Tanya Ugo sambil membaca bukunya

"umu," aku melihat bawah (menunduk) "pertama kukan mengejarnya, kedua kukan menyukainya"

Iya, aku akan melakukannya. Aku harus melakukannya! Harus. Harus….. ini juga untuk kepentinganku untuk kehidupanku di masa depan. Tetapi,,

"sebenarnya, ada apa dimasa depan?"

.

.

.

" _The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams."_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 sudah terselesaikan! Maaf, ya kalo Gaje…. Author ma baka! Ya udah. Author nggak pinter pidato.** **author juga minta lontong ke readers sekalian untuk pendapat chapter** **selanjutnya** **... emplisss... (Author minta tolong ato lonto** **n** **g) eh! sorry, saking ngidam lontong jadinya minta tolong jadi lontong** **. MAAF KALO NGEREPOTIN! #kabur**

 **Author note:**

 **Maaf, kalo sedikit.**


End file.
